The development of high-speed depth cameras has provided an opportunity for the application of a practical imaging modality to the building of a variety of systems in gaming, human computer interaction, surveillance, and other fields. For example, estimations of human pose determined via depth images acquired by such cameras may be used as input for computing systems and/or applications. As a more specific example, video games may utilize depth images of players as inputs to control game play.
Human poses may be estimated in various manners, such as via classification-based methods. However, poses determined via such methods may be prone to error due, for example, to pose variation and body part occlusion.